


Ensemble ou pas du tout

by riversoftime



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s04e08 Silence in the Library, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, The Doctor and River love each other so much
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversoftime/pseuds/riversoftime
Summary: Et si River était emportée par les Anges Pleureurs à la place de Rory, à Manhattan ? Découvrez la réaction du Docteur
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor & River Song, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor & River Song, The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 21
Kudos: 8





	1. Unchained Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Ce premier chapitre est un préquel et peut être lu indépendamment du reste de l'histoire.  
> Je l'ai voulu très doux, mais il porte en lui les fêlures qui vont me servir de base pour la suite.

**Chapitre 1 : Unchained Melody** (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQI5lGQ7G4c)

_Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much _

  
_Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love  
God speed your love to me _  
  
  


River regardait le Docteur dormir. C'était une de ces nuits bénies où il était venu la chercher en prison – Lui, le Docteur âgé qu'elle voyait de moins en moins souvent - et où ils avaient été brillants. Comme souvent le rendez-vous prévu par son époux s'était transformé en course poursuite, les Sontariens étant décidément bien trop pointilleux quand on les taquinait sur leur taille.

Ils avaient sauvés une ville, détruits un restaurant et réunis les membres d'une famille séparés depuis près de 10 ans. Oui, ils avaient été brillants, et River vivait chacune de ces nuits comme un moment de grâce, un cadeau de l'univers.

La suite de la nuit s'était elle aussi déroulée comme à l'ordinaire, du moins avec un Docteur aussi vieux. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à bord du Tardis, avaient flirté, s'étaient frôlés, cherchés, jusqu'à ce que l'attraction magnétique existant entre eux enflamme leurs sens.

Pour une fois le Docteur s'était endormi avant elle et l'archéologue pouvait à loisir cartographier cet homme qui semblait être à l'aube de sa vie.

Son époux était beau. Il n'était pas athlétique, mais sa maigreur apparente cachait un corps plus noueux que malingre lorsque tombait le costume de tweed. Il possédait de grandes mains nerveuses, bien plus douces qu'il ne se plaisait à le faire croire, et sa jeunesse trompeuse était touchante dans le sommeil. River effleura du bout des doigts la longue mèche brune qui masquait les yeux clos du Docteur, dévoilant les traits qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Son visage – dépouillé de l'expression enfantine qui lui servait si souvent de masque – était serein cette nuit là. Sans âge. Elle savait combien son regard pouvait être vieux, combien de souvenirs il s'évertuait à oublier derrière son sourire enjoué. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était plus dupe. Mais quand il dormait – et c'était si rare ces derniers temps ! - elle voyait le jeune Seigneur du Temps qu'il avait du être avant que les siècles ne posent une chape de plomb sur son âme. Il mentait, tout le temps. Règle numéro un. Il mentait parce que personne ne pouvait comprendre les complexités dans lesquelles s'engluait un homme ayant vécu aussi longtemps. Il mentait pour préserver ceux qu'il aimait, pour ne pas les exposer à la brutalité atroce de la vérité crue. Il mentait peut-être aussi pour préserver sa propre santé mentale.

Et bien entendu, il lui mentait à elle aussi.

Elle se demandait souvent jusqu'à quel point s'étendaient ses mensonges envers elle. Il lui avait chuchoté qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir, avant même qu'elle ne sache qu'il parlait d'elle. Il lui avait demandé de trouver River Song et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Elle l'avait sauvé, elle était devenu River Song, et aujourd'hui encore elle avait du mal à savoir si ce n'était pas en partie parce qu'elle voulait être digne d'une telle dévotion de la part du dernier des Seigneurs du Temps.

Alors oui, il l'aimait. Mais à quel point ? Et pour combien de temps encore ? Parfois, quand il la regardait en croyant qu'elle ne le voyait pas faire, il y avait tant de tristesse dans son regard que River sentait ses cœurs se crisper. La regardait-il ainsi parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne serait bientôt plus qu'un énième fantôme de son passé ?

Elle n'avait plus de secrets pour ce Docteur de près de 1200 ans, à peine quelques Spoilers qui finiraient par s'épuiser.

Personne au monde ne le connaissait mieux qu'elle, elle qui avait passé une bonne partie de ses premières années d'archéologie à enquêter sur lui. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait retenu, c'était que rien n'attirait plus le Docteur que le mystère, l'aventure, la nouveauté. Elle n'avait plus rien de tout ça à lui offrir, et parfois elle se prenait à se demander s'il ne rêvait pas des futurs compagnons qu'il se ferait quand tous les Ponds auraient disparu de sa vie.

Pour combien de temps encore le Docteur serait-il _son_ Docteur ? L'était-il vraiment encore ? _Son_ Docteur ?

River se haïssait de cette faiblesse qu'elle calfeutrait au plus profond de ses cœurs, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui, sans cette lumière bien particulière qui s'allumait dans ses yeux gris quand elle apparaissait devant lui.

Fermant les paupières, River Song se recoucha, se blottissant contre l'épaule de son époux pour nicher son nez au creux du cou du Docteur. Elle inspira profondément l'odeur de sa peau, où semblait toujours se mêler des particules de poussière du Temps, puis elle entoura son torse d'un bras et le serra doucement contre elle. Peau contre peau, elle lutta pour refouler la tristesse qui s'était immiscée entre elle.

Aujourd'hui il était encore à elle. Et même si elle savait l'aimer infiniment plus qu'il ne pouvait l'aimer, lui, peu importait.

Elle prendrait tout ce qu'il serait prêt à lui concéder, même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit morceau de son temps, même si ce n'était que quelques instants volés à la vie si longue qu'il lui restait à mener. Si quelques jours de temps à autre était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner, si c'était tout ce qu'elle devait avoir, ça lui convenait tout de même.

Tout, pourvu qu'il lui reste encore un peu de temps à passer avec ce Docteur, son Docteur, son époux.

River s'endormit, bercée par le souffle profond de la poitrine de son mari, et par les battements hypnotiques de ses cœurs.

  
_Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home; wait for me _

  
Le Docteur se réveilla en souriant, certain – alors même que les limbes du sommeil s'accrochaient encore à lui – de trouver River Song à ses côtés. Il n'y avait que quand elle était là que ses rêves étaient apaisés, elle seule avait le pouvoir de tenir ses démons à distance. Il tourna légèrement la tête et sentit les boucles ensoleillées de l'archéologue chatouiller son menton. A son souffle, lent et régulier, il sut qu'elle dormait encore. C'est tout doucement qu'il se décala, pas assez pour la déloger de son épaule, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir la voir.

Il adorait voir sa femme dormir.

A dire vrai, il adorait la voir tout court. Ses cœurs faisaient des bonds dans sa poitrine dès qu'elle apparaissait, et il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas glousser. Son apparition était synonyme à chaque fois d'aventure, d'imprévu, et de flirt. Et il était brillant, lorsqu'il s’agissait de flirter avec River Song. Le reste du temps il avait conscience d'être absolument nul à ce jeu-là, du moins avec ce visage de bébé. Mais elle … Elle lui faisait aimer des choses qu'il détestait d'ordinaire, comme les armes à feu ou les fouilles historiques.

Elle était sans nul doute sa propre tempête venant en sens inverse, son psychopathe sur mesure, la seule personne dans l'univers à être aussi intelligente que lui. River Song suivait ses pensées comme seule une Time Lady aurait pu le faire, le devançant même parfois et les tirant de situations ou il se serait embourbé sans elle. Lorsqu'ils étaient réunis le Docteur pouvait voir les contours de sa réalité trembler, et il en aurait été effrayé si la présence de sa femme n'avait pas eu le pouvoir constant de l'enivrer. Elle n'était pas humaine, à l'inverse des compagnons qu'il se choisissait, et à ses côtés il se sentait l'être un peu moins lui aussi. Il était prêt à briser des lois de l'univers si elle le lui demandait, des lois qu'il n'aurait jamais remis en question autrement. Rester avec elle trop longtemps l'amènerait à effacer l'humanité qu'il avait tant de mal à garder en lui, il le savait, mais c'était aussi un appel des sirènes à l'attrait capiteux. Peut-être l'univers avait-il été sage en ne les faisant pas voyager dans la même direction. Pour l'amour de River Song, le Docteur aurait été capable de détruire des planètes, il en avait la conviction terrifiante.

Tout en se laissant aller à ces pensées qu'il calfeutrait d'ordinaire tout au fond de son esprit tentaculaire, les Docteur buvait son épouse du regard. Endormie contre lui, elle lui laissait voir une vulnérabilité qu'elle lui cachait soigneusement d'ordinaire. Elle était belle, River Song.

On lui disait qu'elle était plus âgée que lui, mais il ne le voyait pas. Un dieu inspiré avait ciselé les traits de son visage, et ce jusque dans ses imperfections. Sa bouche était faite pour le péché, surtout quand un sourire impie venait l'incurver. Il adorait son nez busqué, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tapoter régulièrement. Pour le moment clos sous l'arc parfait de ses sourcils, les longs cils courbés lui masquaient son regard. Mais le Docteur n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour s'en souvenir. Les yeux verts pailletés d'or le hantaient depuis plus de 300 ans, depuis son premier "Hello Sweetie".

Et ses cheveux, ses fantastiques cheveux pissenlits, n'avaient-il pas seulement été inventés pour qu'il y enfouisse ses mains ?

Le Docteur sentit sa pomme d’Adam se contracter alors qu'il déglutissait avait difficultés. Il se mordit la lèvre pour chasser la pensée qui venait de le frapper, mais cette dernière continua son chemin dans son esprit, douloureuse comme une lame chauffée à blanc.

Il était en train de la perdre.

C'était de plus en plus rare, pour lui, de rencontrer une River aussi âgée. Il voyait le plus souvent de jeunes versions de sa femme, qui étaient loin de le connaître aussi bien que celle-ci. Alors, certes, il adorait flirter avec ces jeunes versions, il adorait être celui qui connaissait les Spoilers.

Mais cela ouvrait aussi une perspective terrifiante, à laquelle le Docteur parvenait à éviter de penser d'ordinaire. Leur temps leur était compté, et ça le rendait fou. Même s'il faisait tout pour l'éviter, Darillium allait fatalement arriver, et que lui resterait-il alors à part des souvenirs douloureux et des larmes amères ?

A chaque nouvelle rencontre la vie de River lui coulait entre les doigts, liquide que ses mains serrées ne pouvaient retenir. Était-elle encore sienne ? Et pour combien de temps encore ? Quelques jours ? Quelques semaines s'il avait de la chance ?

Profitant que son épouse soit encore endormie, le Docteur ferma ses paupières avec assez de force pour retenir ses larmes et embrassa avec ferveur son crâne à travers les boucles mousseuses.

Il cherchait encore un moyen de la ramener à la maison. Il n'avait aucune chance de trouver, sa mort était un point fixe dans le temps. Cette certitude ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de chercher à chaque instant, même quand il semblait occupé à sauver le monde ou à faire le pitre.

La même pensée le torturait sans cesse et l'empêchait de renoncer à chercher la solution à cette équation impossible. L'attendait-elle encore, à la bibliothèque ? Il l'avait enfermée dans la plus grande prison du monde après sa mort, et ce après l'avoir forcée à passer une partie de sa vie en cellule. Était-elle encore en train d'espérer qu'il revienne pour elle un jour ? Où avait-elle abandonné et laissé sa conscience se fondre dans les blocs mémoire de CAL ?

Le Docteur prit conscience qu'il avait serré les mâchoires jusqu'à la douleur à cette pensée intolérable. Il murmura à l'oreille de River des mots qui n'avaient de sens que pour lui.

"Attends-moi".

Puis – parce qu'il avait besoin de la chaleur radieuse de l'amour de River Song - il entreprit de la réveiller. Et s'ils étaient à bout de temps il allait passer chaque seconde à l'entourer de la douceur de ses caresses et de ses baisers.

  
_Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love _

_  
God speed your love to me_


	2. Sentimental Idiot

Ils avaient faillis perdre son père. Alors même qu'ils étaient de retour à Manhattan en 2012, en sécurité, River ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de la pointe que glace qui lui faisait frissonner l'échine à chaque fois que son esprit s'aventurait vers les implications qu'auraient eu la disparition de Rory Williams. Cette fois, il aurait pu ne pas revenir de cette mort, et que serait il alors advenu de sa mère ? Amy s'en serait-elle jamais remis ?

Le Docteur lui-même paraissait encore secoué de cette aventure, et l'archéologue avait pris sur elle pour le distraire. Elle avait repris le cours de leurs joutes verbales tout en empoignant un seau rouge pour nettoyer le Tardis, qui portait elle aussi les stigmates de leur dernier voyage dans le temps.

Quelques instants à peine s'étaient écoulés avant que Rory et Amy ne les retrouvent et franchissent les stèles funéraires qui les séparaient. Son père avait évoqué une sortie au pub, et tous s'étaient empressés de valider la proposition. Rien de mieux qu'une soirée en famille autour d'un verre pour oublier l'angoisse des dernières heures.

Il serait alors bien assez vite temps de déposer ses parents chez eux pour pouvoir profiter du reste de la soirée avec son mari. River avait bien besoin d'un bain. Un bain mousseux, bien chaud... Et avec le Docteur à l’intérieur. Elle se demandait si elle avait le temps de susurrer une insinuation qui ferait rougir son Seigneur du Temps de mari avant que ses parents ne franchissent les portes du Tardis quand elle sentit ses cœurs brusquement se serrer.

Une étrange prémonition la tenaillait, sensation glaçante qu'elle avait apprit à reconnaître au fil du temps. Elle était une psychopathe, une tueuse née – ou plutôt entraînée – et n'aurait pas réussi à survivre toutes ces années sans avoir appris à écouter cette petite voix qui l'alertait parfois sans raison apparente.

C'est en repoussant un Docteur qui s'apprêtait à l'enlacer (il avait visiblement eu la même idée qu'elle, quelques secondes auparavant) que River se rua vers l’extérieur.

Amy était là, prête à passer les portes bleues du vaisseau temporel, et Rory n'était qu'à quelques pas, comme captivé par l'inscription écrite sur une tombe. River frissonna en le voyant et comprit que son mystérieux instinct le poussait vers lui.

Elle s'approcha vivement pour jeter un œil sur ce qui attirait ainsi l'attention de son père, et pu ainsi lire "Rory Williams", gravé dans la pierre. L'archéologue leva les yeux, effrayée, et c'est là qu'elle le vit. L'Ange Pleureur.

"Papa !!"

Le cri sortit de sa gorge alors même qu'elle attrapait son père et le tirait avec force vers elle, faisant de fait un pas en avant et s'interposant entre lui et la menace. Sa réaction avait été instinctive, animale, à l'opposé de ce qu'aurait fait tout bon psychopathe. Mais il y avait trois personnes au monde pour lesquels River Song donnerait sa vie sans même y réfléchir, et Rory Williams était l'un d'entre eux.

Lorsque le corps de son père ne lui masqua plus le champs de vision, River pu voir – pendant un instant à peine – que l'ange avait déjà le doigt tendu et qu'elle était intervenue une fraction de seconde avant le désastre.

Puis le doigt de pierre la toucha, elle, et elle fut renvoyée dans le temps.

_____________

"RIVER !!!!! "

Si le cri de River avait raisonné avec force dans le silence du cimetière, le hurlement du Docteur fut encore plus effrayant.

Ce dernier connaissait assez sa femme pour la suivre, quand elle avait quitté précipitamment le Tardis en esquivant ses bras. Son épouse n'esquivait jamais ses bras sans raison. Elle était provocante, exaspérante, et toute en insinuations qui le laissaient bégayant, mais c'était lui – enfin, son lui plus jeune – qui ne savait pas quoi faire quand on l'enlaçait. Elle, elle se coulait contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps pour plus qu'un baiser (les Ponds les avaient bien trop souvent surpris à se bécoter à son goût, à cause de cette faculté de son épouse).

Alors quand elle le repoussait, il savait qu'il devait attraper fissa son tournevis au fond de sa poche et se précipiter derrière elle pour affronter toute situation périlleuse qui se présenterait à eux.

C'est pourquoi il était resté indécis un instant de trop, aux portes du Tardis. Il n'avait pas vu le danger. Il avait bien aperçu River près de Rory, non loin d'une tombe, et son esprit avait rapidement – trop rapidement – classé la situation en _sans danger_. Il avait donc reporté son attention sur Amy, et avait prit le temps de lui sourire avec affection.

Amélia Pond. Elle était peut-être sa compagne préférée, depuis longtemps en tout cas. Elle était sortie d'un conte de fée, enfant, lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin après sa récente régénération. C'était un super pouvoir de la famille Pond, d'éloigner les souffrance de sa trop longue vie. Auprès d'elle, auprès d'eux, il se sentait jeune à nouveau. Ils lui donnaient l'illusion de vivre une vie normale, entouré de chaleur et d'amour.

Ils étaient sa famille.

Le cri de River l'avait cueillis alors qu'il se laissait aller à la tendre chaleur de cette pensée, et il ne reporta son regard sur sa femme que pour la voir disparaître. L'Ange Pleureur se dévoila, souriant, à travers la silhouette évaporée de celle qu'il aimait.

Alors il hurla. Il hurla le nom de River à s'en voiler les cordes vocales, il hurla en courant à toute jambes vers l'endroit où elle avait disparu, le tournevis à la main – _Mais c'était inutile, trop tard, stupide, stupide Docteur._ Il hurla jusqu'à ce que le nom chéri se transforme en sanglots et qu'il tombe à genoux, décomposé, à côté de la tombe où elle ne se trouvait plus.

Seuls les regards de ses Ponds, braqués sur l'Ange Pleureur, l'empêchèrent d'être pris à son tour. 

"Docteur. Docteur, reprenez-vous !"

La voix d'Amélia, son Amélia Pond, le tira de son hébétude. Elle secouait son épaule, il le sentait, et il leva la tête vers elle. Elle ne le regardait pas, le protégeant toujours, malgré les larmes brouillant sa vue. Elle venait, une nouvelle fois, de perdre sa fille.

Le Docteur était livide, lorsqu'il se releva. C'est à peine s'il l'entendit parler, car son esprit surhumain fonctionnait déjà à pleine vitesse, cherchant des solutions qu'il écartait immédiatement.

"On va aller la récupérer, avec le Tardis. Un paradoxe de plus ..

\- Détruirait la ville de New-York et sache que …"

Rory l’interrompit à son tour :

"C'est faux je ne vous crois pas."

Mais le Docteur secoua la tête, sans plus l'écouter. Il avait fait le tour de cette possibilité deux secondes auparavant, et tous les chemins finissaient en cul-de-sac. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer le Tardis …

Soudain une lueur nouvelle s'alluma dans les prunelles grises du Docteur, et il rejeta les épaules en arrière. Le manteau d'abattement qui l'avait mit à genoux sembla tomber à ses pieds, et il se tourna vers Rory, offrant sans peur son dos à l'Ange. 

Il ne pouvait pas envoyer le Tardis à River, c'était vrai, mais il y avait autre chose qu'il pouvait lui envoyer.

"Écoutez moi, mais ne clignez pas des yeux, ne me regardez pas. Je vais vous ramener votre fille, je vous le promet, mais il va falloir me faire confiance. Je vais la suivre.

-Docteur, non !"

C'était Amy qui avait réagit ainsi, et le Docteur franchit la distance qui le séparait d'elle pour poser une de ses grandes mains nerveuses sur son épaule.

"Tu l'as déjà perdue une fois, par ma faute. Je vais veiller sur elle, car c'est là qu'est ma place. Tout ira bien, Amy, je serai avec elle."

Il se permit un sourire, un pâle sourire incertain, avant d'essuyer du bout du pouce une des larmes qui roulaient librement sur les joues de son amie.

"Ça s'appelle le mariage, n'est ce pas ?"

Alors elle le regarda en hochant légèrement la tête, lui donnant son accord. Il recula prudemment en direction de l'ange, un pas après l'autre, sans rompre leurs regards. Seul Rory le sauvait, à présent, et le Docteur en avait parfaitement conscience. 

"A votre tour, Rory le romain ! Surtout ne quittez pas l'Ange des yeux jusqu'à mon retour. Si dans dix minutes je ne suis pas là, rentrez dans le Tardis avec Amy, elle vous ramènera chez vous."

Il entendit Rory s'apprêter à rétorquer et l'en empêcha en enchaînant aussitôt :

"Non, pas de remarque ! Si je ne suis pas là juste après avoir disparu, c'est que je ne serai plus là parce que je n'ai pas pu être là. C'est un truc Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey, vraiment, croyez-moi."

Le Docteur se garda bien de leur dire qu'à son sens River aurait déjà du être de retour. Elle aurait du traverser les quelque 80 années qui les séparaient et être arrivée juste à l'heure, suivant son sens impeccable du Temps. Si elle n'était pas là, c'était qu'il lui était arrivé malheur (ou qu'il lui arriverait malheur suivant la date où l'on se plaçait). Et lui, son idiot de mari, pourrait peut-être changer les choses. 

Il y avait une autre raison encore qu'il pouvait encore moins leur dévoiler, mais qui emplissait maintenant toutes ses pensées. C'était peut-être une chance que leur donnait l'univers d'être enfin synchronisés le temps d'une vie. 

Il pouvait être renvoyé ailleurs dans le temps, ils pouvaient passer toutes ces années séparés l'un de l'autre d'une distance impossible à combler – car se comptant en années et non en kilomètres - mais il existait aussi une possibilité qu'il puisse la retrouver dans quelques secondes. Une possibilité pour eux de vivre plusieurs décennies ensemble. Une possibilité qu'elle n'ait pas à passer toutes ces années dans la solitude. Et, malgré le risque important d'être coincé, seul, dans le temps, il allait attraper cette chance. 

Pour River Song, le Docteur était prêt à se confronter à ses pires démons.

"Quand je vais vous le demander, clignez tous les deux des yeux, puis attendez nous"

Le Docteur recula encore de deux pas, se fiant aux tombes pour se diriger. Il jeta un coup d’œil en arrière pour vérifier sa distance par rapport à l'Ange, puis ajusta son nœud papillon.

"Geronimo" Chuchota-t-il pour lui même en rejetant d'un geste machinal de la tête sa mèche en arrière. C'est à voix haute qu'il poursuivit.

"A mon signal … CLIGNEZ !"

Amy et Rory obéirent au Docteur. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, l'homme au costume de tweed avait à son tour disparu. 


	3. Le temps ne peut pas nous séparer

Lorsque le Docteur se retourna, peu de choses semblaient avoir changé au premier abord. Il était toujours dans le cimetière, sans Rory, Amy et l'Ange pleureur. Les tombes n'étaient plus couvertes de mousse, et il n'eut qu'à emplir profondément ses poumons d'air pour que son sens aigu du temps lui indique la date : il avait atterri le 13 Février 1936.

Tout semblait avoir fonctionné selon ses plans, n'était un détail qui lui nouait la gorge. Il était seul, dans ce cimetière. Le Docteur pivota sur lui même pour en acquérir la certitude, puis il fit ce qu'il avait bien trop pris l'habitude de faire ces dernières années quand il était dans le pétrin. Il cria le nom de sa femme.

"- River !!"

Personne ne lui répondit, et le Docteur comprit avec horreur l'idiotie de son attitude. Tout à son besoin de retrouver River, il n'avait pas assez songé qu'ils pouvaient avoir été renvoyé exactement au même moment dans le temps … Elle était peut être là, au même endroit que lui, mais quelques minutes en avance sur lui. Et il passerait les quatre-vingt prochaines années à la poursuivre sans jamais pouvoir la rattraper.

Cette perspective terrifiante le poussa à porter ses mains autour de sa bouche et à crier, encore plus fort.

"-RIVEEEEER !!" _comme si elle pouvait l'entendre, à travers le temps … Idiot, idiot de Docteur._

Fauché par le désespoir, le Docteur cacha son visage entre ses paumes et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il allait tomber à genoux quand une voix trancha le silence.

"- Docteur ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?"

Il trébucha en avant au lieu de tomber à genoux, et se rattrapa in extremis en battant des bras. Puis il ajusta son nœud papillon pour se donner une contenance et ramena sa mèche en arrière d'un hochement de tête avant de sourire comme un fou à sa femme.

"Salut chérie, je suis à la maison"*

C'est plein d'une nouvelle assurance qu'il s'approcha de River, certain qu'elle allait entrer dans son petit jeu et lui donner leur réponse habituelle. Alors il serait parfaitement temps de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle, avant de décider ensemble de ce qu'ils allaient faire du temps qui leur était accordé.

Le Docteur fut un peu décontenancé, en franchissant les quelques pas qui les séparait, de voir qu'elle prenait autant de temps pour énoncer sa partie de leur partition commune. Il pouvait voir des traces de larmes sur ses joues, mais cet indice seul lui indiquait qu'elle avait pleuré. River avait toujours été un mystère pour lui. A chaque instant il savait qu'elle était belle, et cette fois ci ne dérogeait pas à cette constante. Les cheveux attachés, avec cette longue robe noire qui la moulait, avec ce visage tiré et ces yeux rougis, elle était belle. A chaque instant il savait aussi qu'il l'aimait, mais que le diable l'emporte s'il comprenait cette manie qu'elle avait de lui masquer les dégâts.

Il arriva juste devant elle et elle attendit qu'il soit immobile avant de lui demander, le visage fermé.

"Tu n'as pas pu venir avec le Tardis, ça aurait détruit New York. Alors comment as tu fais ? Tu as mon manipulateur de vortex ?

L'homme au costume de tweed leva son index devant lui pour répondre à sa femme, ouvrit la bouche... Et resta muet. River avait toujours été plus intelligente que lui, car effectivement le manipulateur aurait eu une chance de les ramener auprès d'Amy et Rory, là où le TARDIS aurait déchiré la toile temporelle. C'était comme utiliser une aiguille à coudre en lieu et place d'une aiguille à tricoter. C'était plus précis et plus maniable (et un moyen de voyager absolument affreux, du point de vue du Docteur.).

Les yeux de River s'agrandirent et le ton de sa voix se fit plus coupant.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as juste laissé l'Ange pleureur te prendre aussi ! Pourquoi as tu fais ça ?"

Cette fois, le Docteur avait une réponse, même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel accueil. Il haussa les épaules et déglutit.

"Pour être avec toi."

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, il se fit gifler. Ni ses oreilles bourdonnantes, ni sa joue brûlante, ni ses yeux larmoyants ne l'empêchèrent de retenir River par le poignet alors que, furieuse, elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de lui.

"Lâche-moi, tu m'embarrasses !! Mais quel idiot tu es Docteur ! Être avec moi ? C'est ça ton excuse, être avec moi ? Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire dans deux jours, quand tu en auras assez de la terre, de cette époque, et de moi ??? Lâche-moi te dis-je !!"

Tout en parlant River essayait de dégager son poignet, utilisant même son autre main pour lui écarter les doigts. Mais le Docteur, étonnamment silencieux, gardait une poigne de fer autour de l'articulation de l'archéologue. A cours de solution, celle-ci finit par relever les yeux vers son mari.

Ce n'était plus le jeune homme dégingandé et maladroit qui se trouvait devant elle, pas plus que le dandy cabotin qui l'avait séduite quand elle n'était que Melody Pond. Non, celui qui la regardait derrière ces prunelles assombries n'avait plus rien de joyeux ni d'enfantin. River sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine car devant elle se trouvait le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps, seul, vieux de près d'un millénaire, et dépourvu de toute humanité dans le sens premier de ce mot. Elle l'oubliait, parfois, mais son mari n'avait rien d'humain. Un nerf faisant tressauter la mâchoire de celui qu'elle avait épousé était la seule indication qu'il ne s'était pas lui même transformé en statue de pierre. Alors elle se figea elle aussi, le poignet toujours pris dans l'étau formé par la main du Docteur.

"Tu as fini ?"

Même sa voix avait changé. Plus basse, plus grave, comme parcourue par une pointe de gel distillée à chaque syllabe. Dangereuse. Même le feu volcanique de River ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'océan de glace que comportait, parfois, l'âme du Docteur. Par ces simples mots elle se souvint de pourquoi elle l'aimait à en perdre la raison. Il était son contraire. Son complément. Sa propre tempête venant en sens inverse, et le seul homme au monde à pouvoir rivaliser avec elle sur tous les plans, y compris celui de la colère. Lui aussi était son psychopathe sur mesure, même si elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais mis dans une rage aussi noire.

Dans un pur geste de défis River releva le menton et essaya de le toiser, ravivant les braises de la colère qui avait remplit ses veines de magma en fusion quand elle l'avait entendu l'appeler dans le cimetière désert.

A l'instant où elle avait été téléporté dans le temps elle avait su qu'il lui faudrait vivre des dizaines d'années, seule, pour retrouver sa famille. Elle en avait pleuré, oui, s'était autorisé deux minutes d’apitoiement sur elle même avant d'essuyer ses larmes et de chercher la sortie du cimetière. Elle avait vécu pire que ça, et jamais nulle prison, qu'elle soit spatiale ou temporelle, n'avait jamais pu la retenir. River s'était donc résolue à traverser cette nouvelle épreuve quand elle avait entendu son mari l'appeler – son mari qui était sensé se trouver près de quatre-vingt années dans le futur – ce qui avait provoqué sa colère.

"Tu aurais du rester avec ma mère."

La mâchoire du Docteur se crispa à nouveau, et son regard devint plus noir encore.

"Ensemble ou pas du tout"

Rétorqua-t-il seulement d'une voix de glace. Bien entendu River savait parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion. Il y avait quelques heures à peine – ce qui aurait aussi bien pu être une éternité – ils avaient entendu sa mère dire ces quelques mots à son père. Ils étaient en train de monter à l'échelle de secours menant au toit et avaient du attendre quelques interminables secondes avant de les voir et de comprendre ce qu'Amy tramait. Puis elle et Rory s'étaient jetés dans le vide.

Oui, ça avait toujours été "Ensemble ou pas du tout" pour les époux Pond. Mais pour elle et le Docteur ? Cette phrase était d'une ironie douloureuse : aucune autre assertion n'aurait pu sonner plus faux.

Pour lui cacher ses pensées, et parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter son regard sur elle, River détourna le visage et laissa se clore ses paupières frangées de longs cils clairs.

C'est d'une voix aussi douce qu'un adieu qu'elle lui répondit.

"Oh, Sweetie, nous savons très bien tout les deux que "pas du tout" nous définit bien mieux que "Ensemble".

A ces mots il lui lâcha le poignet et River se retourna sans le regarder, s'éloignant rapidement comme pour marquer physiquement l'espace infranchissable qui existait entre eux.

Ce fut alors la voix du Docteur qui la retint, aussi sûrement que l'avait retenu sa main. La glace s'était rompue et il ne restait que la solitude dans le timbre de cette voix tant aimée : la solitude et autre chose sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt.

"Pour moi ça a toujours été "Ensemble", River. A chaque fois que je t'ai rattrapée, à chaque fois que je t'ai épousée. Je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'un jour ce soit "pas du tout", tu ne peux donc pas le voir ? Alors quand une chance m'est donnée de pouvoir passer des années à tes côtés, comment oses tu croire une seule seconde que je puisse faire un choix différent ? Je serai peut être parfois irrité d'être coincé dans le temps, je te l'accorde. Mais en avoir assez d'être avec toi ? Jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends !"

La voix du Docteur enflait, et River en oubliait de respirer.

"Je me rends compte maintenant que je ne sais pas ce que représente notre mariage pour toi. Rien ? Pas du tout ? Et je ne sais plus non plus ce que je suis pour toi. Mais pour moi tu es tout. Tu es celle que j'ai cherché à travers le temps et l'espace depuis que j'ai quitté Gallifrey et je ne laisserai plus jamais le temps nous séparer. Je te choisirai toujours, qu'importe les conséquences pour moi. Parce que tu es mon âme sœur. Ma Femme. Ma River."

Les larmes aux yeux, River se retourna. Elle frissonnait, se sentait glacée, comme si toute chaleur avait quitté la terre. Et en le voyant, elle comprit que c'était parce que toute la chaleur dont elle avait besoin émanait de lui. Son époux. Son fou dans sa boite. Son Docteur.

Lui même avait les yeux brillants de larmes, et il la regardait comme si elle était sa seule lumière dans l'univers. Sans se préoccuper du voile qui perçait à présent dans sa voix, à bout de souffle tel un naufragé sur le point de se noyer, il ouvrit les bras et poursuivit :

"Je t'aime River. Je ne te l'ai sans doute pas assez dit, pas assez montré pour que tu réagisses toujours ainsi. Mais je t'aime comme un fou. Sans doute parce que c'est ce que je suis. Laisse-moi encore cette chance, donne moi ces quatre-vingt années à tes côtés."

River ne lui répondit pas. Mais elle se jeta dans ces bras ouverts, ceintura cet homme avec force et frémit en sentant ces mains prendre en coupe son visage. Puis les lèvres du Docteur furent sur les siennes et peu importait à qui appartenaient les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Ensemble. Ils allaient traverser le temps ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le français a bien mal traduit ce coup ci, donc je met la transcription quasi identique à la version anglaise. Ils se disent ça à plusieurs reprises. "Hi Honey I'm home." "And what sort of time do you call this"


	4. Long ago and Far away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanson sur laquelle ils dansent : ("Long ago and Far away" de Bing Crosby)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_uJOX4xe4E

"Votre épouse est vraiment très belle"

Le Docteur hocha la tête distraitement, sans cesser d'observer celle qui attirait tous les regards de la soirée, sa femme, River Song.

Tout le gratin d''Hollywood était pourtant assemblé lors de cette soirée caritative ; Greta Garbo, Judy Garland, Rita Johnson, Bette Davis, et tant d'autres dont le Docteur ne se souciait même pas. Et pourtant c'était River, la nouvelle étoile montante des studios de la 20th Century Studios, qui était définitivement la star de la soirée.

Pas que cela étonna le Docteur, car elle avait passé sa vie à charmer tous ceux qui l'approchaient. La faute à ses foutus cheveux de l'espace, sans nul doute.

Errol Flynn et Humphrey Bogart se querellaient depuis une heure pour attirer ses faveurs. C'était à qui lui apporterait du champagne en premier, à qui la ferait rire, à qui garderait son attention.

Et, quelque part, ça agaçait le Gallifreyen – bien qu'il n'aurait jamais admis pouvoir ressentir de la jalousie.

"Ça ne vous a jamais dérangé qu'il y ait un tel écart d'âge entre vous ?"

Humphrey avait du avoir un trait d'esprit particulièrement réussi car River éclata de rire, rejetant en arrière son admirable gorge ornée de diamants, et le Docteur n'y tint plus. Il jeta un rapide regard à Melvyn Douglas sans percevoir le fiel contenu dans sa voix – il avait pourtant appris plus tôt dans la soirée que ce dernier avait subit un camouflet de la part de sa femme – et lui fourra son verre à demi-vide dans les mains.

Puis, tout en rajustant son nœud papillon, il lui répondit sans la moindre ironie :

"Parfois, si, mais je l'ai attendue tellement longtemps que je lui pardonne bien volontiers l’inexpérience due à sa jeunesse."

Puis il planta là l'acteur et fendit la foule pour rejoindre sa femme.

Sans même jeter un regard aux deux soupirants de River il lui tendit la paume de sa main, l'invitant à la prendre.

"Veuillez m'excuser si je vous enlève mon épouse, mais je crois avoir reconnu les premiers accords d'une chanson que je lui ai un jour promis de toujours danser avec elle."

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux un instant et il vit ses lèvres frémir avant même qu'elle ne se mette à sourire. Un instant plus tard il sentit la douceur fraîche de la main de River dans la sienne et il l'attira à lui, puis sur la piste de danse.

La voix de Bing Crosby s'éleva alors que le Docteur posait sa main bien a plat au creux des reins de sa cavalière. Du bout des doigts il effleura la peau nue qui s'offrait à lui et il la sentit frissonner sous la caresse.

_Long ago and far away_

_I dreamed a dream one day_

_And now that dream is here beside me_

_Long the skies were overcast_

_But now the clouds have passed_

_You're here at last_

"C'est étrange, je ne me souviens pas de cette promesse, Sweety"

La voix chaude, un brin rauque, le fit vibrer de plaisir et il imprima les premiers mouvements de danse à leurs corps enlacés avant de répondre :

"Sans doute parce que je ne l'ai pas encore faite. Spoilers Professeur Song."

_Chills run up and down my spine_

_Aladdin's lamp is mine_

_The dream I dreamed was not denied me_

_Just one look and then I knew_

_That all I longed for long ago was you_

Pendant quelques instants il n'y eu plus qu'eux sur la piste de danse. La longue robe de River volait autour d'eux, épousant les gestes de sa propriétaire et bruissant doucement à chacun de ses pas.

Ils auraient aussi bien pu être seuls dans l'univers, perdus qu'ils étaient dans le regard de l'autre.

Comment ne pas tomber éperdument amoureux de cette femme ? Comment ne pas s'égarer dans ces yeux aux profondeurs insondables, comment ne pas vouloir embrasser à perdre haleine ces lèvres parfaitement peintes en rouge ?

Le Docteur n'en voulait pas à ces hommes de la désirer pour eux. Mais il voulait qu'ils sachent que c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi. C'était lui qu'elle avait choisi depuis la première fois, c'était lui qu'elle choisissait toujours. Il avait cette chance, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

Il l'avait épousée. Encore. Pour faire taire les rumeurs, et parce qu'il était mal vu dans ces années là de vivre sous le même toit qu'une femme sans avoir les papiers prouvant la légitimité de leur union, il l'avait épousée aux yeux de tous.

Elle portait depuis ce jour là l'alliance qui l'unissait à lui et il avait accepté – pour elle – d'en porter une lui aussi. Cette coutume humaine lui avait toujours parue vide de sens, mais ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être quand, à l’intérieur de leurs anneaux, était gravé en Gallifreyen circulaire " _Ensemble ou pas du tout_ ".

Certes, il savait qu'elle n'y croyait pas encore. Pas toujours, pas tout à fait. Il pouvait parfois percevoir le doute en elle, la crainte de le voir s'ennuyer des étoiles. Bien entendu River ne s'ouvrait pas à lui de ses insécurités, préférant rapidement masquer les dégâts plutôt que de lui parler. Heureusement il lui restait encore plus de 70 ans pour effacer toutes les ombres et les non dit entre eux.

Car si ces dernières années le Docteur avait parfois regretté d'être englué dans le temps, jamais il n'avait regretté d'être là, avec elle.

_Just one look and then I knew_

_That all I longed for long ago was you_

La chanson se termina trop vite au goût du Gallifreyn mais il vola encore quelques secondes au temps en dansant malgré le silence, la tête aux boucles sagement ordonnées de River reposant sur son épaule.

La soirée reprit ensuite ses droits, et Hollywood lui vola à nouveau sa femme.

Il parvinrent à s'échapper tard dans la nuit et un chauffeur les ramena à l'appartement cossu qu'ils partageaient depuis deux ans en ville.

C'était là, assis en bras de chemise sur le bord de leur lit, que le Docteur regardait la magnifique actrice se démaquiller devant sa coiffeuse et redevenir petit à petit sa River. Leurs regards se croisaient souvent dans le miroir et il ne pouvait empêcher ses jambes de rebondir un peu plus nerveusement sur le sol à chaque fois. Il devait lui parler, mais il ne parvenait pas à le faire.

"Docteur ?"

Sa voix le fit sursauter, il lâcha le tournevis sonique qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts - tournevis qu'il avait retrouvé dans sa poche à la sortie du cimetière. Rassilon soit loué, il avait du le fourrer là-dedans sans s'en rendre compte avant de quitter le Tardis – et celui-ci tomba sur le parquet avec un bruit mat qui le fit grimacer.

River soupira :

"Sweetie, il faut qu'on parle"

Le Docteur dégluti, hocha la tête et commença à tirer sur ses bretelles pour les retirer.

"Dans moins de trois semaines la guerre va éclater en Europe, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici."

A chaque fois qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir aimer sa femme d'avantage, River parvenait à le détromper. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il repoussait cette discussion, qu'il n'osait pas lui demander de quitter ce qu'elle était parvenue à construire depuis trois ans. Elle semblait heureuse dans cette vie, comment pouvait-il lui demander de tout quitter ?

Mais bien entendu River était River. Elle était aventurière, archéologue, et savait très bien ce qui allait se passer le 3 Septembre 1939. Ailleurs on avait besoin d'eux. Ailleurs, de l'autre côté de l'océan, ils pourraient peut-être sauver des vies.

Le Docteur fut debout en un bond, et il lui fallu encore moins de temps pour traverser la pièce et venir embrasser avec ferveur la joue de River.

"Tu as déjà rencontré Turing ? Je me disais justement qu'on pourrait aller l'aider à créer sa Bombe. Tu sais, la manière dont Enigma chiffrait les informations et proprement fascinante et ça fait longtemps que je voulais aller étudier ça de plus près"

Il était à présent volubile, ses mains battant autour de lui avec animation, alors que River le regardait à travers le miroir, un sourcil haussé et un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Son idiot de mari avait-il vraiment cru qu'elle pouvait vouloir rester aux États-Unis alors que l'Histoire s'écrivait en Europe ?

Tout en l'écoutant bavarder, elle commença à retirer les premières épingles qui peinaient à retenir la masse de sa chevelure. Le Docteur prit ses doigts et les écarta avec douceur des boucles blondes, se mettant lui même à la tâche. Alors River posa ses mains à plat sur ses jambes, se contentant de le voir œuvrer à travers l'image reflétée.

Il déployait un véritable délicatesse dans son ouvrage, ses doigts agiles libérant ses cheveux des épingles métalliques sans jamais lui causer la moindre douleur. Et, tout en travaillant avec minutie, il continua son monologue volubile.

"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre le début de l'année prochaine. Si nous commençons à prendre des cours de vol dès à présent – enfin surtout toi, moi je sais tout faire voler – nous pourrions traverser l'atlantique par nos propres moyens. J'ai pensé au North America T6 Texan, au Piper Club, ou même au Cessna AT-17 Bobcat. Tu as un préférence entre ces trois ?"

Sans même attendre sa réponse, il poursuivit :

"Si je ne me trompe pas Churchill m'aura déjà rencontré. Bon, il ne sera pas encore premier ministre, mais je crois qu'il pourra tout de même nous présenter Turing. Tu as déjà visité Bletchley ? Il sera sans doute plus sage de ne pas quitter l'Angleterre avant la fin de la guerre, on ne devrait pas encore trop se poser de question sur le fait qu'on ne vieillisse pas. De toute manière c'est là que nous pourrons le mieux combattre le Nazisme, qu'en penses tu ?"

Il croisa le regard vert, pétillant de malice, et secoua vivement la tête en passant ses doigts dans les boucles libérées.

"Non non non, River, ce n'était VRAIMENT pas un bonne idée ! Mels était bien trop impulsive, que serait-il arrivé si tu avais vraiment tué Hitler ? L'Allemagne aurait peut-être eu un chancelier plus retord et moins frontal. Tu est archéologue." - Il grimaça à ce mot – "tu SAIS que l'Allemagne rêvait d'une revanche suite à la première guerre mondiale".

Tout en parlant le Docteur massait le cuir chevelu de son épouse, profitant en catimini de la douceur incroyable des cheveux de l'espace.

River le laissa faire un moment puis se releva d'un mouvement souple, seulement vêtue de son déshabillé de soie noir. D'un même mouvement elle dégagea le visage de son mari de la mèche qui était une nouvelle fois venue lui barrer les yeux, puis l'attira à elle et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour enfin le faire taire.

"Oui."

Le Gallifreyen la ramena instinctivement contre lui, et se mordit la lèvre quand il vit la fine bretelle glisser de l'épaule dorée de River.

"Oui quoi ?"

Ses pensées étaient à présent accaparées par tout autre chose, si bien qu'il en avait oublié les trois quart de sa précédente tirade.

"Oui, tout."

Chuchota-t-elle dans un sourire pécheur, le regard braqué sur lui alors que ses doigts agiles commençaient à dénouer son nœud papillon. Il n'en fallu pas plus au Docteur pour fondre sur les lèvres tentatrices tout en entraînant son épouse vers leur couche.

_Robe et coiffure portées par River lors de la soirée_

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais utiliser cette chanson depuis longtemps, je trouve qu'elle colle bien à eux.  
> Alors, que pensez vous qu'il va arriver ?


End file.
